Science Class Romance
by Sailorpipn
Summary: How science class lead to some endearing and embarrassing moments for Pavel and Hikaru - boy kissing, slash


Chulu Bingo – AU: High School

My dear: Дорогая моя (DorogAya moyA)

My sweet: Милая моя (MIlaya Moyna)

* * *

Having double science at the end of the day was a blessing and a curse. On regular class days, the near two hours dragged by and everyone including the teacher was running on fumes by the end. But on lab days, the hours went quick and on the whole, were enjoyed by all. Except for this lab day. This was the exception to the rule and Miss Rand found a half dozen green faces facing the blackboard. Today everyone was supposed to dissect fetal pigs and the smell of formaldehyde wafted through the classroom.

"Alright," she started with a soft chuckle, "After seeing a couple students get sick and/or pass out when I brought out the frogs, I've learned my lesson. This lab will not be required and those who don't feel up to it can go down to the library and work on their schoolwork there. Any takers?" Surprisingly not all of the green students raised their hands but the four that did, shot into the air like bullets. She wasn't surprised at all when her favorite student's hand went up.

Pavel Chekov was a couple years younger than the rest of the class and he was easily the smartest student Janice had ever seen in her few years of teaching Biology and her student teaching back in college. And she figured he'd set the bar pretty high, only a handful of students' grades came close. Being younger than his peers didn't help his shyness. Janice rarely saw him talk to other students although he was happy to stick around after class and discuss different points with her. In the teacher's' lounge, her colleagues only had great things to saw about him. He was top of the class and by the time senior year rolled around he'd be valedictorian. While he didn't participate in sports he was a member of a few different clubs. He'd started his own Russian appreciation club where he tutored in the language and was a member of the debate team. He really was a good kid.

Pavel got up and started to gather his things when Janice noticed another hand jump into the air. Her eyebrow rose in confusion; Hikaru Sulu wanted to leave? This didn't make any sense. Hikaru was the only student in her class who's grades came close to Chekov's and when they had dissected frogs, he'd put his on a stick and danced it around the table. Some of the girls had screamed and she'd had to fight with herself not to laugh. Thinking back, she remembered that Pavel had been absent that day.

'He must just have a question about the assignment,' she thought to herself. "No Mr. Sulu you cannot use the pig to put on a dance show." She heard a few students snicker as she watched Hikaru shake is head.

"No Miss Rand. I'd like to go to the library too. I'm not feeling well and I don't think I should participate."

In her opinion he looked fine but she couldn't insist he stay when she gave the option to leave. "Would you rather go to the nurse?"

Hikaru got up and swung his backpack onto his shoulder. "No thanks. It's close enough to the end of the day; I'll just suck it up. Besides I don't have anyone to come get my anyway."

"Ok well off you all go," she said as she watched five students exit the classroom. They weren't far out of the door when she noticed Hikaru move to walk next to Pavel. She didn't think they were friends but when he bumped Pavel's shoulder with his own she could tell she was mistaken by the smile on Pavel's face. She wasn't sure how they knew each other outside of class. Pavel was in all advanced classes and was only in her section of Biology because of the electives he chose. And Sulu was more of a jock. Even though he got mostly A's he never moved into any of the advanced courses because of the all the time he spent practicing sports. He'd been the first freshman in ten years to make it onto the varsity soccer team. And as a junior he was the captain of the fencing team and she didn't doubt he'd be captain again next year. In their area, there weren't many other teams to compete against but it looked like he was going to lead his team to the championship this year. Well she didn't have any more time to ponder this relationship, not when she had a class of somewhat eager faces to teach. Turning back to the rest of the class she divided everyone into pairs, Pavel and Hikaru no longer on her mind.

"Hey, how about we skip the library and walk back to my house?" Hikaru asked quietly. There were always teachers in the hallways to make sure students weren't skipping and he didn't want to get caught.

"How can you even suggest such a thing?" Pavel's eyebrows went up into the air. "You have a ten page English paper due Monday that I'm sure you haven't started. And since I have a debate this weekend I'd rather help you with it now so I'm not reading it at midnight Sunday."

"Please, I totally started it. My names on the top of the paper and everything." Hikaru was happy when instead of glaring at him, Pavel laughed. He loved hearing his laugh and he wasn't always able to get one out of his friend.

They had been friends since freshman year when Pavel had been scrounging up signatures for his Russian club. Hikaru had signed the petition without a thought and hadn't even look at Pavel when he did it. But then when he'd had had some time free before basketball and fencing took all of his concentration, he'd wandered into the classroom Pavel had reserved. There had been a handful of students working on some project and he had actually stood in the doorway a few minutes, just watching, before anyone noticed him. Then Pavel had gotten up, walked over to him, held his hand out and in Russian introduced himself. Hikaru had responded in kind. Smiling at the memory, Hikaru knew he'd never forget the shock that had passed over Pavel's face. Back during the Russo-Japanese war, one of Hikaru's great something aunts had fell in love and married a Russian soldier, after he'd been injured in battle, much to the dismay of her family. Somehow peace was made and now Russian was spoken as commonly around the house as Japanese.

After that day their relationship had flourished. Realizing they only lived a couple blocks away from each other, after debates, games, and everything else that occupied their time, they would get together. Pavel's parents were rarely home to watch over their only son so if he was out late they didn't know. And so long as he didn't break curfew, Hikaru's parents allowed him to go out on school nights.

"No Hikaru, we are going to the library. What if Miss Rand sends someone down to get us for something? If they can't find us then they will know we left the building." Pavel shook his head as he adjusted his books in his arms.

"Want me to carry a couple of those? You're going to break your back one of these days."

"Bah. You tell me that all the time but here I am, still standing." Just to prove his point, Pavel stood straight up, shoulders squared. Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed a few books before his young friend could resist.

"So my house?"

"Nyet."

The other students who'd left with them headed down different hallways, none in the direction of the library. It seemed they all shared in Hikaru's idea but he didn't get to act on it. Reaching the double doors, Hikaru balanced the books in one arm and held the door open for Pavel. Instead of the normal calm and quiet that came with the library there was chaos in front of them. All of the computers had people in front of them and the tables were crowded with books.

A librarian stopped in front of them. "Are you in Mr. Scott's history class or Mr. Pike's human sexuality?"

"Neither," replied Pavel.

"Well then sorry boys you're going to have to study somewhere else. We have two classes going on and no extra space. You could try the cafeteria but you can't stay here." And the she walked away.

"So my house?" Hikaru questioned again.

Pavel let out a sigh. "All right let's go." So they turned around and headed out the double doors. "Do you need to go to your locker for anything?" he asked when they were back in the hall.

"Nope I got a jacket in my backpack."

"What about your school books?"

"Eh, I have most of my books with me and anything I don't do tonight I can do during study hall tomorrow morning. What about you, do you need anything?"

"No, I have all I need here."

"Why does that not surprise me?" They stopped near the school's entrance to put their jackets on before they headed out. For the most part they walked in silence and Hikaru continued to carry some of Pavels books. Each time Pavel would look at him ready to take his books back, Hikaru would make a show of holdin them over his head or balancing them all on one palm to show that they didn't bother him. And every time Pavel would roll his eyes.

Neither boy lived far from the high school but since they weren't in a rush it took them about twenty minutes before Hikaru's house came into view. For the first time since leaving class Pavel had to hold all of his books as he watched his friend dig around his bag for his keys. Then after the door was unlocked they headed in, toed off their shoes, and put their things on the dining room table. Almost immediately Pavel started taking out pens and paper ready to hit the books while Hikaru headed to the couch, tv clicker in hand.

"Come on Pavel, let's relax for a little bit. Please." He tried for the puppy dog look.

"What about your English paper?" They both knew English was Hikaru's worst subject.

"I'll work on it later. I promise." He patted the seat next to him. "Come on Дорогая моя." He patted the seat again and grinned when Pavel's face turned crimson.

Slowly Pavel headed towards the couch. He felt flushed and his palms started to sweat. He and Hikaru had been dancing around each other for months. He would take extra time to help his friend with his schoolwork, tried to go to all of Hikaru's games and matches, and he even attempted to get along with Hikaru's friends. In turn, Hikaru helped organize events for the Pavel's club even though he wasn't an official member, made sure no one bullied him, and got him away from his books once in a while. If it wasn't for Hikaru's constant use of 'my dear,' or Милая моя 'my sweet,' he would think it was all in his head. It was easy to fall for Hikaru with his jet-black hair and easy smile. But it wasn't easy to think that maybe, just maybe, Hikaru had fallen for him as well. He was too scrawny and his hair made him look a bit like a girl. And of course there was the age difference. What 17 year old wanted to go out with a 15 year old?

Pavel sat down on the far end of the couch and before he could blink Hikaru had shifted to sit next to him; their thighs touched. Then like in a movie, Hikaru yawned and moved his arm to the back of the couch, his hand lightly resting on Pavel's shoulder.

"So what do you wanna watch?" Hikaru asked, his finger changing the channel every few seconds even though his eyes were only on his friend.

"I- I want to do my homework." Pavel croaked out, ready to spring up a moment's notice. As if reading his mind, Hikaru's hand became a little firmer, keeping him seated. The warm fingers gently kneaded at the tension that was building. Pavel turned his head, "Hikaru please-"

He didn't get to say anything else before lips were touching his, silencing him. "Дорогая моя," was murmured as their breath mingled and Pavel felt a touch of anger. Why could Hikaru talk when he couldn't? He started to voice a complaint when the front door opened and they heard someone enter the house. Both boys sprang apart as a middle-aged woman entered the living room.

"Okaa-san! What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked as he stood to help his mother out of her jacket.

"I should be asking you that."

Eager to make sure no one got in trouble, Pavel spoke up, "It's my fault Mrs. Sulu. We were dissecting pigs in science today," Mrs. Sulu's nose wrinkled in disgust. "I started to feel faint so Hikaru offered to walk me home. My parents wouldn't have been able to come get me so Miss Rand let us leave." The look of disgust was quickly replaced by a look of sympathy. She had only met Mr. and Mrs. Chekov a handful of times and each experience left her feeling cold. She didn't think they took good care of their son but it wasn't her place to say anything.

"Well you do look flushed." She walked forward and placed a hand on Pavel's forehead. At her words, the boy seemed to flush even more. "Would you like me to set up the guest bedroom and you can lie down?" Before Pavel could say anything she continued, "Please, I insist. I'll just go get an extra blanket out of the cupboard and then while you're resting I'll prepare some soup. You'll stay for dinner too and then later my husband will drive you home in case you start to feel ill again." Knowing it wasn't worth fighting when she'd already made up her mind, Pavel nodded. "Hikaru show him to the room and then you can come help me cut up some vegetables."

Hikaru made a follow me gesture and headed to the room his mother had mentioned. Once both boys were inside the room Hikaru shut the door and then sat on the bed. He had an amused look on his face as he contemplated the recent turn of events. 'Of course Mama would interrupt,' he thought to himself. Pavel sat down on the bed as well but his friend made no notice of him until he pressed him fingers to Hikaru's cheek, forcing him to look at him.

"You kissed me," he stated softly, aware that Mrs. Sulu could disrupt them again.

"Yeah, I did. And I plan on doing it a lot more," he paused and looked at the door, dismayed. "Well when my mom's not in the house." He turned his head slightly so he could kiss Pavel's fingertips. Then he stood up and motioned for Pavel to lay down. "Come on Дорогая моя, I'll tuck you in."

"I'm not tired." He got under the sheets and Hikaru pulled them up to his chin, a smile on his face.

"Too bad."

"Hikaru, are you trying to smother him?" Mrs. Sulu seemed to appear out of nowhere causing both boys to jerk sharply. With the fluid motions only a mother has, she quickly laid the blanket on the bed and moved it and the sheet so that they were comfortably across Pavel's chest. Then she put her hand on his forehead again and moved some hair out of his eyes. She looked down at him warmly. "Feel better dear. Come on Hikaru, dinner won't make itself." She pulled her son towards the door.

Before he was completely out of the room Hikaru winked and blew him a kiss.

Pavel laid there for several minutes before letting out a tremendous sigh.

How was he possibly supposed to rest, when Hikaru had just promised him more kisses?


End file.
